


I Own You

by Saxophlute12



Series: I Own You Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 404 a meanie, Control I guess, Taken from my Wattpad account, WAY better in next book tho, help me, idk - Freeform, the writing gets better i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: I've basically taken my story from Wattpad and put it on here. So. Enjoy my crap I guess?-Is it really Error who's been destroying Universes?





	1. Chapter 1

Ink and Error were fighting in the Anti-Void

 

Again

 

Ink hit Error in the ribs with the end of his giant paintbrush, knocking him to the ground. He walked over to the glitched skeleton who was getting to his feet.

**"ThAt Was QUiTe A BloW, InK."** Error smiled through the serious pain he was going through.  **"I don'T ThinK YoU'Ve EvER HiT Me ThAt HaRd BeFOrE."**

"Are you completely sure about that?" Ink smiled back, then pushed Error back to the ground.

**"ComE On, Ink. GEt Off Of ME beForE You BrEAk Any MoRE Of MY RibS."** Error shoved Ink off himself and got up. Then he attacked Ink.

"I thought we were done, Error!" Ink barely dodged the attack, quite surprised. By now the battle should have been over. He had won, right? Ink sighed and delivered and even more powerful blow than the last. That powerful of a blow usually knocked Error out. Ink cautiously approached the unconscious Error laying on the ground. He poked him with his foot and sighed when there was no response. Ink felt a presence behind him and froze.

**_"ThaT Was IMpResSIve, Ink. DelIVerIng A BLow THaT SeVeREd mY ConnEctiON to Him."_ **

"... Error? But you're..." He spun around to face a skeleton resembling Error, just with different colors and slightly taller. "W- What? Who are you? I've never seen you before."

_ "I am Error 404, anD I HaVe Been UsinG YOur LitTLE FriEnd HErE As My PuppEt, To DeStroY mOre THan Is NeeDed."  _ He grinned.

"Puppet? You mean... That wasn't really Error I was fighting? How long have you been controlling him?!" Ink prepared to attack.

_ "PuT YouR SilLy LiTTle StiCK aWaY. I'Ve Been ConTrollIng Error EvEr SinCe He WaS YouNg, BaSicaLLY The BeGInnINg of His EXisTancE." _  Error 404 took Ink's brush and put it back on the short skele's back. He then looked past Ink as Error groaned and shifted.  _ "I BeTter Go, BeFOre He WakEs EntIreLY." _

 

And with that he left, leaving Ink to deal with Error......

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Third POV

Ink picked up Error and half carried-half dragged him to an empty house... somewhere. He lay Error on the couch and sighed, sitting by him.

A few minutes later there was movement. Error made an attempt to sit up, succeeding somewhat.

"Error?"

Error appeared slightly startled at the sound of another person with him.

"WhAT? Are YoU tALkInG TO Me?" The two looked at each other in silence.

"Yeah... who else would I be talking to?" Ink said, smiling.

"WhERe am I?" Error sat up and looked around, then back at Ink. "ANd whO arE YoU?"

Ink's smile faded. He should have seen this coming...

"It's me, Ink..."

"InK? HOw loNg haS iT BeEN?" He looked at a wall, thinking.

"I don't know. How long do you think?"

"I DuNNo, a Few MiNUteS?"

"Not... even close....."

"ReaLLy?"

"It's been more like, years....."

Error looked at him in disbelief.

"No........ No ThaTs NoT RiGHt! It CaNt Be!"

"Error...." Ink went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, only for it to be rejected.

Error turned away, arms crossed like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"I dONt beLieVE You!"

"But it's true, Error! Stop acting like a child! How old do you think you are?!"

"..... 12? MaYbE? I duNNo..."

Ink stopped. "12?!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Error, There is no way you're 12. I mean look at you! You're grown! Are you blind or something?"

Error looked at Ink. "A little, Yeah."

"Do you have glasses?"

"Yep." He pulled out a pair of red-rimmed glasses and put them on. "Now I can see just fine!" ^^

Ink looked back at him. "Do you have any idea what happened? Why you got controlled?"

Error thought for a moment. "Eh, i think I made some sort of deal with this guy. Or maybe he just grabbed me. Some sort of cliche I'm sure." He shrugged.

"You can't just act like a child around everyone else..."

"Why not? I am a child."

"You've got the mind of a child, that's for sure. You look like a grown skeleton though."

"So I can't be myself. REAL creative, Ink." Error looked at him, arms crossed.

"Error, come on! You need to act your age."

"I'm 12!"

"No you're not!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You're not my mom."

"You're right. I'm not. But you still can't act like a child!" Ink got up. "We're going to meet up with a few others in a bit. Get yourself washed up. You're filthy."

"Stop acting like you're my mom." Error got up as well.

Ink sighed and left the room.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Third POV

Error obediently got washed up so he wouldn't have to argue with Ink again. He went downstairs to find Ink sitting silently on the couch.

"InK?"

"What is it?"

"WhaT's THiS?" He brought a hand up to the blue streaks on his face and pulled it away, grabbing thin blue strings.

"You don't know what that is? Hehe, it's your strings!" Ink said, slightly hinting he should have known.

"StrINgS? I've NevER HaD sTriNGS. iS thIs A PRanK?"

"It's not a prank, Error. I see you're all washed up. Let's go." He got up, walking to the door. "I already contacted a few people." Ink painted a portal on the door and stepped through.

Error followed him into a room with a few other Sanses. "WhO Are ThESe gUys?" He asked.

"Oh! Let's see... There's Blue, Fell, Classic, Dream, and- oh look, Nightmare showed up!" Ink pointed each out.

Blue had noticed they had come in, and walked over. "Ink! You said you had someone new?"

"Not exactly..." He looked pointedly at Error.

"WhaT? WHy aRE yOU looKinG at ME LikE ThaT?"

"But Ink, we already know Error!"

"WhaT ARe YOu TALKInG abOut? ivE neVEr seEn yOu bEFORe in My LiFe."

"Mweh? Ink, what's he saying?"

"Well.... about that..."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Third POV

Ink had explained nearly everything, and untangled Error from his strings.

"So.... that's basically a 12 year old in an adults body?" Nightmare asked.

"HeY. I dONt liKe THis ANYmorE thAn YOu Do."

"Well.... Someone's gotta take care of him I guess..." Dream said.

"I vote Ink." Nightmare walked away.

"Wait, brother come back!" Dream chased after Nightmare.

"I... probably need to go. Can't keep Papy waiting!" Blue left as well.

"Well then. Guess that leaves me with you!" Ink turned to Error who was looking down at Ink.

Error smiled. "Hey, yOurE ShOrT!" He held back a laugh.

"Oh my gosh...." Ink dragged him through a portal and back to the house.

Ink left Error on the couch and went up to his room where he found a certain skeleton sitting on his bed.

"HELlo, Ink." 404 grinned. "HoW ArE yOU hanDLIng thAt 12 yEAr Old?"

"Shut up. It's going fine. Get out of my room."

"ARe You SUre It's GoiNg FiNe? ALl ThIS Is PReTTy nEw To hiM."

"I've noticed..."

Error came in. "iNk?"

"HeH. THe PuNk iS HeRe."

"Error, go back downstairs." Ink said stiffly.

"WhOs thAt?"

"NOW."

"FinE JeEz..." He left the room.

"HAVe Fun, iNk..." 404 disappeared.

"What am I gonna do..." Ink sighed and sat on the end of his bed.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Third POV

Ink walked downstairs to find Error snoring on the couch. Half of his body was hanging off the side, and he was close to slipping off. Ink shoved Error back on the couch and walked out the door.

Turning back, he said to himself, "He'll be fine, right? It's not like he's gonna wake up and be like, 'oh, I think I'll burn the house down...' ...... right?"

He stood in the doorway and sighed, leaving. "Should be fine."

Later....~

Error woke and wiped the drool from his face. "WhERes InK?" He looked around the house to find it empty.

Error made his way to the kitchen but paused. "MaYbE I shOUlD waIt FoR InK To gET HomE. afTeR aLL, AlL I knOW hOw TO maKE Is TOaSt..."

He sighed and walked back to a couch, finding some matches. "JUst a LiTtLe FuN WoUldNT HuRt, rIgHt?"

Striking the match against the box, he watched as the tip snap off. Then another, and another. This went on until one was left. Growling, he struck the last one and watched it light.

Error quickly lit a small pile of sticks he  had on the wood table. He fed the fire with more sticks, and watched it grow. Deciding he had had enough fun, he swiped the pile off the table to discover a big black spot on the table.

"CrAp..." he rubbed it with his sleeve to have no success in removing the spot.

Meanwhile, the fire had survived on the floor.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

"AAAaAAaAaAaaAaaaaAAAa!!!!!" Error noticed the fire on the floor and ran about the house looking for some sort of extinguisher. He knew for a fact there was water, but had no idea where to find a bucket.

He had attempted to cup water in his hands and splash it on, but had no success. Error even tried the extendable hose in the kitchen, but it didn't reach far enough. He looked back at the fire and watched a corner of the rug light up.

The doorbell rang as he stomped out the rug.

"CrAp..."

Error opened the door slightly to see Blue standing there.

"Hi Error! Is Ink here?"

"UH..... nO... NothInG is WrONg! AbSOluTely NothInG." He moved to block the view of the shorter skeleton.

"Oh. Uhm... are you sure nothing is wrong? You seem nervous."

"I-I'm NOt N-N-NervOus!"

"You glitch when your nervous."

"N-No I DoNt-t!" His glitching continued.

"Is that smoke?!"

"MAYbe...?"

Blue shoved past Error. "Oh my gosh! Error, where's the fire extinguisher?!"

"If I KNEW wheRe it WAS, I woUlD havE USED IT!"

"Don't yell at me." He rushed to a closet and pulled out a bucked. Blue then went to the sink, filled it, and splashed it on the fire. He repeated this a few more times before the fire was out.

"OOpS?"

"How did this happen?"

"AsK thE MaTCheS."

"The matches?! Didn't anyone tell you not to play with those?!"

"Did yOu ForGEt I'm STilL MenTALly 12?"

"Don't argue with me. When's Ink getting back?"

"HOpeFuLly Not sOOn. MaYBe EvEn NeVeR."

As if on cue, Ink appeared.

"Error what did you do?" Ink asked him, arms crossed.

"I... uH...... AlMoSt BUrnT The HoUsE DoWn."

"You What?!"

"I'm just gonna go..." Blue left, leaving Ink to yell at Error.

"Where did you even get a lighter?!"

"WHo EVeR SaId I USed A LiGhtER."

"Right... forgot I had matches. Anyways, your grounded!"

"yOu AiNt MY MoM. I tHOuGht We WeNt OvEr tHIs."

"GO."

"FiNe. holY COw JuSt CHilL." Error went up to the room and shut the door.

"I am NEVER having kids. NEVER."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Third POV

Error was hitting his head on the wall repeatedly.

"I HATe iT I HaTe iT I HATe IT I hATe it...."

"STOP IT ERROR!"

"SHUT UP INK!! I DO WHAT I WANT!"

Error threw a ball and cringed as he heard the sound of shattering glass.

"ERROR?!"

"CrAP...." he rushed to the window, threw it open, and jumped outside. Thankfully he survived the two-story fall, and ran. He continued running until he ran into someone.

"Yo waddup Error! Y u be runnin? Out 4 exercise?"

"WhAt? no! WhO tHe HeCk ARe YOu?!"

"Aw, that's funny bro. Pretending u don't kno me."

"ThIs IsnT A JoKE. GEt OuT oF mY WaY."

"Nah bro. I got a call from Ink ta stop ya if I see ya."

"RrrRfRrRrrTgYhHhH!!!!!"

"Well anyways bro..." Fresh grabbed one of Errors arms. "You ain't goin nowhere until Ink comes ta get ya."


	9. Chapter 9

Third POV

"LeT mE Go!" Error struggled in the parasite's grip.

"Nah bro. Just chill already!"

Error gave up eventually and stood patiently until Ink came and got him.

"YOU LITTLE SH!T!!!!" Ink took Error from Fresh and dragged him back to the house.

"Woah watch that unfresh lingo yo!" (Something I say daily)

"InK lET gO oF MY HoOd! I CanT- BreAtHe-!"

"How is that possible? You don't have lungs. Get back up to your room right now. You'll find that I made it inescapable."

And indeed it was. Error dug around in his jacket pockets and discovered a set of knitting needles.

"HUh. GUeSs iT WoUlDNT hUrt To dO a liTTlE BiT oF kNiTTing..." he searched the room for any kind of yarn, string, anything, but found nothing. So, he used the unfamiliar blue ones he had.

Error sat there knitting a scarf until Ink came in. A smile crossed Ink's face.

"Figured you'd knit up here alone. You used to do that in Outertale to calm down."

"HUh. WelL oKaY thEn, StALkEr." He finished it off and wrapped it around his neck.

"It's getting late. Go to sleep." Ink left, shutting the door behind him.

Error sat there in silence before laying down to sleep. Millions of thoughts were going through his mind. Many scared him, and many just seemed impossible.

He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Third POV

"Error"

"Mnh.... 5 mOrE mInUteS..."

"Error get up brah!"

"No.... OOF!"

Error opened his eyes to see Total black. Removing the item, he found it was a big stuffed unicorn.

"WhAt tHe HeCK mIsteR?!"

"Heh. The names Fresh, yo! Ink filled me in on every little thing brah!" Fresh grinned.

"EvERyThInG?" Error sat up, not letting go of the unicorn.

"Brah, you like unicorns?"

"W-WhaT?! n-n-nO!" Error tossed it and winced. 'SoRRy....'

"Sure brah. Anywho, Ink wants ya downstairs." Fresh left the room.

".......... " Error got up from the bed and retrieved the unicorn. "I'm So SorRY...." he gave the unicorn a quick hug and ran downstairs, leaving it on the bed.

"There you are, Error. Finally decide to join the living?" Ink looked up from a drawing.

"VErY FuNNy. WHeRes The 90's NIghTmARe?"

"Oh, Fresh? He left after he went up to get you."

"Oh." Error went outside, watching the snow fall. He sighed, laying down in the snow, not noticing the figure walking up to him.

"HeLLo, ErRoR. nIcE To SEe yOu AGaIn. HeHE."

Error jumped, and looked up at 404.

"G-Get AWay f-fRom mE!" Error got up and took a few steps backwards.

"I thInK YouVe Had ENouGh FreEdoM FoR NoW. WHy DonT YOu ComE BaCk To The ReLAXIng FeEL oF bEiNg cOnTrollEd?" 404 continued to approach Error.

"I MiSsEd mOSt oF mY LIFE bEcAusE oF yOU! G-GeT AWaY!" Error took one final step backwards, pressed up against a wall. "INK!!! INK HELP!"

"SHHHH... We DOnt NEEd thE lItTle RaInBow MiDgeT SpInNer ouT hERe." 404 grabbed Error's arm and grinned. "AlThOugh, iF You WaNt ThOse yEaRs ThAt yOu mIsSed baCk, I CaN hElP wiTh ThaT...."

Error looked at him with disbelief. "T-ThATs NoT PossIbLe..."

"pleaSe, I'm A gOd. I Can Do AnYthInG."

"404! Get away from him!"

"AH, LOoks LIke He DId ComE. I dOnt CaRe iF yOu wANt It Or NOT, THis ShoUld bE InTerEstiNg. I WILL bE BaCK, jUsT yOu wAIt."

Error was shoved into ink and blacked out.

"Error!"

 

"Error wake up!"

 

 

 

"Error!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Third POV

One day after what happened (Perfect)~

Error sat up in his bed, finding the unicorn plush right next to him. He picked it up, got out of bed, and walked to the door. Opening the door slowly, he heard worried voices downstairs.

"G-guys? W-w-what are you talking a-about?" He walked down the stairs to greet many surprised faces. "W-why are you l-looking at me l-l-like t-that?" Error hugged the unicorn tighter.

 

(There's supposed to be a picture here. My stupid laptop wouldn't let me insert it)

 

Fresh smirked and pulled the oversized hood over his head. "Brah, take a look at you! Hehehe!"

Error pulled the hood off, looking at the group. There he saw Ink, Blue, Dream, and of course, Fresh.

Ink sighed. "This is what I was talking about. I have no idea what 404 did, but it had to do with age, size, looks, etc. But- snrk- that oversized jacket makes him look even cuter!"

"W-what do you m-m-mean?!" Error squeaked. Realizing how much higher his voice sounded, he gasped. "He.... he did this?! Why would 404 help me?!!"

"I don't know... but he may just want someone younger." Ink said thoughtfully.

Blue squealed. "Tiny!!!" He ran over and hugged Error, who was now just barely taller than him.

Error kept a tight grip on the unicorn. Did 404 really only want a younger victim?

 


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone had gone home by now, after all, it was getting late. Error tugged on Ink's scarf.

"Do I HaVe TO Go To bEd? Do I GoTTa Go tO sCHoOl NOw? I DOnT WaNNa Go TO ScHoOl. scHoOl iS ThE dEAth OF AlL gOOd ThInGs. anD ChIlDrEn. I'd RaThEr BuRn ThE WhOLe pLaCe DoWN."

"Like how you almost burnt my house down?"

"YEs, BuT I WaNNa bUrN It ENtIreLy TO ThE GRoUnD."

"Good luck with that. Go to bed."

Error stuck his tongues out at Ink and went upstairs to his room.

Ink sighed and sat on the couch. He pulled out a sketch pad and paper and started a new drawing. It ended up as a beautiful meadow, full of flowers and a family of deer.

By the time Ink had gotten halfway through a sketch of a Rose, he had fallen asleep.

Error peeked out from his room and, seeing it was clear, made his way downstairs.

Passing the couch on his way to the door, he found Ink asleep on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, he walked over and tossed it over Ink.

"YOuve BEEn SO GrEaT To Me..." And with that, he left the house.

Taking the route through the woods, he started walking. Error wanted to get far enough away from the house that a portal would not be seen.

That is, if he still had the ability to make portals.

Gathering up energy, he attempted a portal. And luckily, one appeared.

Having no idea where it lead, he stepped through.

Right into Horrortale.

Error strolled down the path, having no idea what horrors (hehe) awaited him.

"Hey, Kid..."

The dark voice came from behind... Error froze in place and didn't speak.

"Ya know it's rude not to answer someone..."

A hand covered in dried blood grabbed his shoulder.

Error slowly turned to look behind him, to see a taller skeleton with a blood-red eye and a giant hole in his skull.

"You seem familiar, young one......"

"I- I don't KnOw WhO yOU ARe.... LeAVe Me ALonE!"

"Ah, it's you... Weak and helpless, hehe....."

Error glared. "I'm nOt WEaK!"

"Prove it!"

Error opened his mouth to say more, but immediately shut it.

Horror grinned. "You can't, can you! Hah!" He lifted his axe, ready to chop Error's skull in two.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Error put his hands up defensively, preparing himself for death.

A crack sounded, but he felt no pain. Opening his eyes, he found a white, almost clear, barrier between himself and the axe.

"Is defense all you got? Hehe... that barrier won't last forever!"

He was right... Error couldn't keep this up. He had to find a way to fight back, and fast. It was only a matter of time before Horror broke the barrier and chopped him to dust.

Horror kept going at the barrier, while Error desperately searched for a way to attack. Eventually, the barrier broke into tiny shards, leaving Error exposed.

Error shouted as loud as he could, hoping this would give him some time, if any.

Hearing silence, he looked around him to see spikes of the same material as the barrier everywhere.

One spike, Error realized, was going straight through Horror. Watching Horror bleed, fear filled his small soul. He had just KILLED a Sans.

Error left as quickly as he could, not wanting to kill the whole AU along with the Horror.

Pretty soon Ink would wake up, realize he was missing, and search for him. The portal Error had opened brought him to waterfall in some random AU. He sank to the ground and though about what he did.

"I-It wAs An aCCiDent... I DIdnT MEaN T-tO KiLl Him! thATS ThE aBsOlUtE LAST thInG I WaNT To Do... I DOnT WaNnA BEcOmE LikE HIM..."

Tears started steaming down his face. Burying his face in his hood, he sat alone. Hopefully, no one would find him like this.

And hopefully, no one would find out he killed someone.

But they would.

And that is what worried Error.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Error sat there for hours, alone and filled with fear. Eventually, he heard footsteps in the distance. Error got up quickly and started running, the footsteps behind quickening also.

Error tripped and slid, receiving cuts and bruises, along with getting soaked.

He felt someone help him up and struggled in the strong grip they held.

"Woah, hey! Calm down!"

This was a voice he didn't recognize. A new person. Or another victim. He needed to get away, FAST.

"NO! leT Me Go! I dOnT WaNNa kIlL You!"

"Kill me? Why would you do such a thing, child?"

"I'm dANgErOus!"

The stranger turned Error to look him in the eyes. The character was tall and wore a long robe.

Altertale Sans.

Tears stained Error's cheeks.

"Why have you been crying? Is something wrong?"

"I- I KiLLed SOmeONE! iT WAs AN ACcIDEnt, I SwEaR!"

"Who did you kill..?"

"hOrROR sANs..."

"Oh my... Can you open portals, or did someone help you?" Alter released his grip.

"I CaN OpEN ThEm. I ReALly SHOuLD Go.... I DonT WaNT To KILl ANyOne eLsE, AnD Ink Is GoNna Be Mad."

"I understand... Stay safe, young one."

Error sniffed and wiped tears away. He opened a portal and stepped through, greeting an upset Ink.

"YOU KILLED HORROR?!"

 


	15. Chapter 15

Third POV

"I-It WAs An acCIdENt!"

"How am I supposed to believe that?! 404 could have been trying to get to you again!"

"WHy dO yOU EVeN cARe ABoUt Me? IVe DOnE NoThIng bUt bE A BuRdeN. YOu Have GOT To HAVe SomEThIng ELsE TO Do, RiGht? sTOp WasTInG yOuR TimE oN mE."

"I'm not wasting my time! Mainly all I did before THIS happened was fight you, or I guess 404... You're not a burden to me! I care about you, Error. You can't just be leaving the house whenever you want."

Error avoided eye contact and sighed.

"WhY DO YOu KEEp TrEaTInG mE LikE YOur kiD?"

"I don't!"

Error gave Ink a look that said, "Are you sure about that?"

Ink glared at him, then sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I'm just worried about you!"

"WhY?"

"Hm, let me list the reasons. First, you ran off alone without me knowing. TWICE! Second, you KILLED someone. Third, you ran off once again and made it harder to track you down! Am I missing something?"

"InK I'm SOrRy!"

"I know, just- *sigh* don't ever do it again, okay?"

"... alRighT... Hey, whERes ThAt UnICoRn?"

Ink smiled. "Up in your room. Why do you care so much about it?"

A light yellow blush dusted Error's cheeks. "I DOnt CaRe ABouT IT... I Was JuSt wOnDerInG......"

"Sure. Hey, Blue is coming over soon. Why don't you go get washed up?"

"YeS Sir," Error replied, and headed upstairs.

Ink sat drawing, waiting for Blue to arrive. "Huh. He called me sir..."

The doorbell rang and Ink sprang up to answer the door. Opening it, he greeted Blue, inviting him inside.

"Where's Error?"

"Oh, he's just upstairs washing up."

"Mweh heh heh! You know, Ink, you treat him like he's your own child!"

Ink gave a little laugh. "He said that, too.... Just different words."

The door to the bathroom opened upstairs and Error came hurrying down the stairs. He cleared off his glasses and grinned.

"GOoD EvENiNg Mr.BlUe! INk SaiD You WEre COmIng."

"Oh, Error! No need to be so formal! Mweh heh heh!"

"BUt WhY? aLL IvE DonE Is Be a PAIn. I MiGht As WeLL bE FoRMal, ITs REaLlY ALl I CaN Do."

Ink sighed. Man, he had been doing a lot of sighing. "Please, Error, you don't need to do this."

"AlL RiGht... WhY DId YOu InVitE BLuE OVer?"

"Oh, just to have a little chat."

Blue grinned, nodding. "After all, I haven't seen you guys since Error became such a cute little thing!"

"I'm Not CUTE!"

Blue squeezed Error in a giant hug. "Oh come on! Admit it! You're ADORABLE!!!!"

"OOf-! blUe, YoUre- *WHEEZE* SUFFOCATinG mE!!!!!!"

Ink and Blue laughed, Blue releasing Error.

Gasping for air, Error sat on the couch.

"Oh come on. I didn't squeeze you THAT hard! I didn't even break a rib!"

"I knOw..."

Ink shook his head, smiling. "So overdramatic!"

"ILl BE RIGhT BAcK..." Error got up and went upstairs. A few minutes later, he came back downstairs with the unicorn plush.

Ink leaned over to Blu and whispered, "He's been attached to that thing ever since Fresh threw it in his face!"

Blue burst into a fit of giggles and Error looked suspiciously at Ink. He hugged the unicorn protectively and sat back on the couch.

"ItS MiNe. YOuRe NOt GOnNA TAke it, Are YOu?"

Ink laughed. "Of course not! If I took it, you'd probably be mad at me for ages!"

Blue joined Ink in the laughter. A smile spread across Error's face.

"YeaH, I PRoBaBLY WOuLD. ITs mY UnIcoRn!" Error lay down snuggling the plush.

Blue smiled. "It's a shame you had to miss out on your childhood. At least this way, you can live it out with us!"

Error looked at him, sitting up. "I GuEsS YOuRe RIgHt. YOu GuYs ARe AMAZIng!"

Ink laughed lightly. "Thanks Error."

Blue nodded in agreement. "Mhm! Now, why don't I get some tacos made?"

He got up, Ink standing with him.

"Uhm, I think I'll help you with those."

"Okay! To the kitchen!!"

Blue ran to the kitchen, Ink closely following.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Third POV   
  
Once Ink and Blue had migrated to the kitchen, Error sat alone, left to think about everything that’s happened to him. He’s woken up after years of “sleep,” nearly burned the house down, ran into 404 again, killed someone, and now snuggling with a unicorn on a nearly stanger’s couch.

 

He listened to the noisy clanking of pans and the ongoing chatter in the kitchen, eventually going up to his room for silence. Error had been there long enough to recognize it and call it his own comfortably. He scanned the room, finding pillows, blankets strewn across the room, and 404 sitting on his bed.

 

Error gasped, starting to back out of the room. He surely thought he was dead when he felt a solid door blocking his path. 404 stood and crossed the room to him, grinning.

 

“HeLlO, ErRor…. HoW NicE TO See YoU aGaiN.”

 

“G-Get Away!” There was no possible way he could hide his fear, surely he was doomed! Why won’t 404 just get it over with already?!

 

“ENjOY YoUr FreEDom WHile IT LaStS… I’Ll Be BaCk For YOu SoON EnOugH…..” And with those final words he left, leaving Error terrified. 

 

Error stood there, alone, until Ink came up to check on him.

 

“Error, are you ok?” Ink asked. Error jumped and turned around, still tense from the encounter. “What happened?!” 

 

“404……” He responded quietly, looking down.   
  


“Oh my gosh! Did he to anything to you?!” Ink looked him over for any sign of harm. After not finding any severe injuries, he looked at Error.

 

“N-no…. B-but he s-said he would be b-back…” He held back tears at the thought that he would go back to being trapped, held in dark silence for the rest of his life, unable to do anything.

 

Ink hugged Error. “Don’t worry about it, Error…… If he ever comes back, I’ll make sure he doesn’t get to you. Promise.”

 

“B-b-but what if you c-can’t stop h-him?” He sniffed, looking into Ink’s eyes, realization dawning upon him. “Y-y-you don’t h-have a s-s-soul……” He took a step back, pulling from the hug.

 

Ink winced a little, slightly hurt. “Y-yes……. But that doesn’t matter. I’ll still protect you.”    
  
Error looked him over and sighed. “I-I know… You still worry over me like a mother.” He smiled a little.

 

Ink crossed his arms and looked at him. “Well, maybe it’s a good thing to worry! Even at a young age and with small size, you’re still dangerous! And we still don’t know what 404 is planning!”   
  
“...You give g-good reasons…” Error’s face went blank. Solid blue tears had started streaming down his face, falling down familiar tracks. “W-why is this all h-happening to m-me? Why not s-somebody e-else?”

 

“Well, seeing as how you’re so small and vulnerable, he probably saw you as an easy target.” 

 

“Another question, what would happen if those vials shattered? Not like I would do anything like that. Just curious.” A spark of mischief sparked in his eyes.

 


	17. Don't Mess With Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A title?

Third POV

 

Ink was shocked at his question. “U-uh…. Well, I would probably run out of emotion and… Well…. Kinda become just an empty shell… There MAY be a possibility I could get more emotions, though…”

 

Error stared at the multicolored vials silently, deciding what he should do. He decided quickly and summoned a clear, glass-like shard, slashing through each and every vial.

 

“E-ERROR!” Ink yelled at him, fear and anger in his voice. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!”   
  
“I was curious,” Error replied with a smirk. “What, are you MAD?”

 

Ink scoffed. “MAD?!  _ MAD?!?! _ MAD DOESN’T EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN IT!”

 

Error laughed. “Your anger is funny.”   
  
“What is WRONG with you?! Why are you acting like this??”

 

“Funny you ask, InK….. The GrEat Creator without HiS PRECIOUS emOtions….”   
  
Ink growled and slapped Error. 

 

Error gasped, stumbling back. “Y-you slapped m-me… W-why would you h-h-hurt me?” Tears started to fill his eyes. 

 

Ink studied his face for a bit, noticing a slight glitch. “I’m sorry Error…. I didn’t know who I was talking to.” He frowned, looking away.

 

Error’s eyes widened. “W-what do you mean?!” He whimpered, taking a few steps back.

 

Error’s POV (ayyyyy)

 

Black……. Cold… Nothing. When light finally came back, I felt a harsh slap. Why would Ink hurt me? What did I do wrong??

 

Then black once again…    
  
**“Error…..”**

 

I spun around, searching for him. “Ink? Ink where are you?”   
  
**“Why did I ever trust you… You’re just the like 404. Nothing has changed.”** **  
** **  
** “What..? Ink, why are you saying these things?? You KNOW I’m not like him!” I started to cry…. I thought he knew I was different!

 

……………

  
  
  


W H Y ?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title go bye-bye

 

Error POV

 

I sank down to the ground, if there even was one, and sobbed. He was my FRIEND. I TRUSTED HIM! 

 

**“You were NEVER my friend… And you never will be. That was just a simple little ACT.”** A sliver of white cut through the dark, smoky silhouette of Ink, forming a distorted smile. I looked up, staring at the dark form. I could see the faint outline of strings all around me, though it was difficult to find them in the dark.

 

This wasn’t real. Just an illusion made by 404. 

 

An illusion made to trick me.

  
  


To turn me from my friends.

  
  
  
  


I stood up, turning around, searching for any sign of 404. Seeing no sign of him there, I ran… But it appeared I was gaining no ground. Everything looked the same. Dark. Cold. Lifeless.

 

A prison.

  
  


Ink POV

 

I stared at Error. HE hadn’t shattered the vials…… 404 did. ERROR isn’t a murderer. 404 is.   _ ERROR _ is my friend.  _ 404 isn’t. _

 

My emotions were running out. Fast. I soon found myself not caring for Error at all… Heck, 404 could have him if he wanted. It would be Error’s fault if he fell back into his control, not mine. After all, he could take care of himself. He didn’t need my help. Why I even bothered helping him in the first place, I don’t know.

  
  


Error POV

 

“Ink!! Ink, HELP ME! Get me out of here!” Dark blue tears stained my cheeks, dripping down do the black floor. I had heard silence before, but this was something else. This place swallowed sound completely, causing my cries for help to disappear into the empty void. I started jabbing at the dark ground with a blade, hoping it would cause some damage. 

 

The surroundings shook violently and I felt a few pieces of something hit my head. Either it was collapsing, or I had just made it worse. Either way, I braced myself for the worst.

  
  


Third POV

 

Ink watched the shaking form of his friend on the ground with no emotion whatsoever. He looked down to the fading colors of the bottled-up emotions, dripping from the shattered glass. Error’s glitching intensified, and Ink stood there watching. This wasn’t his problem. Error would figure it out eventually. 

 

Error opened his eyes, looking around. Seeing the messy room instead of pitch black, he stood and looked at Ink.

 

“I-Ink..? Are you ok…..? O-Oh no… Ink your v-vials!” He rushed to Ink, and put a hand under the dripping colors. Magenta, teal, red, yellow, and orange covered his hand. “T-There should still be enough, r-r-right..? Please, Ink! You at least have t-to try!  _ Please! _ ”

 

Ink looked at the colors on Error’s hand and poked them. A mix of yellow and orange covered his own finger, and he stared at it. “It’s colorful.” Ink looked back at Error. “You’ve got colors too… Your fingers are different.”

 

Error looked confused for a moment, before looking at his fingers. His hand was black, then at the base of his fingers it was red, then yellow. “I-I guess you could s-say that….”

 

Ink inspected the colors and watched them disappear. His eyes lit up blue, with a gold star in the left one. “Weird……. They just disappeared… Error are you ok?” He looked down at Error and put a hand on his shoulder. Error nodded in response, looking back at Ink.

 

“T-That was…. Intense… W-Where did he g-go?” Error scanned the room for any sign of 404 and saw nothing.

 

“He probably left….. Coward…” Ink frowned and turned away. “Get some rest.” He left the room quickly, closing the door behind him. The colors on the floor swirled and mixed together into an icky brown, then faded from existence.

 

Once Error had looked away from the now clear spot on the floor, he dug in the destroyed room for the unicorn plush. After tossing blankets, pillows and a shattered glass lamp out of the way, he found it. Clearing off the bed, he lay down, hugging the unicorn. The ceiling seemed interesting enough at the moment, so he stared at it. Millions of thoughts flooded his head, drowning any chance of a good night sleep. He reached over and grabbed a towel, wiping off the drippy blue tears. They were just a painful reminder of past mistakes.


	19. Years Gone By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand it's back

 

“Happy Birthday, Error!” Ink hugged Error on his way downstairs. “It’s now been a year since that whole fiasco!”

 

Error looked up from watching his feet with a surprised look on his face. “What? No, it can’t be.” He smiled, hugging Ink back. “I must have forgotten.”

 

Ink gasped. “No you didn’t forget! Liar!” He pouted, looking into Error’s eyes.

 

A lot had happened in that year. A fixed stuttering problem, “small” growth spurt (much to the disappointment of Ink), and only a few mental breakdowns. Honestly, both Ink  _ and _ Error had improved. Their relationship no longer enemies, but friends. Heck, Ink had become like a mother to Error.

 

Despite Error’s protests against it.

 

“How can you tell if I’m lying or not? I’m a great liar.” Error continued down the stairs and onto the couch, Ink following.

 

“I don’t know. But you just admitted your a great liar! So ha!” Ink shoved the dark-boned skeleton next to him, grinning. Error fell onto his side.

 

“Oh no, you’ve got me. Heh.” He chuckled, kicking Ink in the side. “Whatcha gonna do about it, inkblob?”

 

Ink growled and tackled Error. “You’re gonna pay for that!” He shouted, grabbing Error’s glasses and running.

 

“ACK- Ink come back I’m sorry!” Error got off the couch, looking at the blurred figure of Ink running away. He ran after him, tripping over a table or two, and eventually stepping on his unicorn plush. 

 

Error picked up the unicorn and mentally apologized to it, then continued after Ink, shouting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—————————————

 

END


End file.
